The Eve Party-Revisited
by ThistleWhistle
Summary: My first fanfic guys! I had an idea and wanted to try it out. What if Dr. Medusa didn't launch her attack just yet? Could Maka and Soul have spent some quality time together? SOMA soooo much SOMA here! Let me know whatcha think cuz I have an idea about more chapters! ;)


Maka had just gotten her plate of food and walked out to the balcony looking for Soul. Even though the dinner was impeccable Maka knew Soul wouldn't get himself any so she got him some fish.

 _Ack! Raw fish is just disgusting! How can he eat anything like that?!_ Maka wondered as she turned to face Soul.

Standing there like that, she couldn't help but notice how his silver hair reflected the moonlight so perfectly. Or ignore his finely toned arms holding up his head against the balcony railing. In fact, Maka had to take a moment to appreciate how devilishly handsome he looked in that tuxedo.

 _Soul, look at me. Look at me and see me! I've been here waiting all along. No, you wouldn't. Too busy always trying to look cool._

Maka saddened a bit remembering that she could never tell him. She would never be able to touch him or have him hold her like she wanted him to. Soul would never love a girl like Maka, not in a thousand years! She dreamt about him every night. Dreams of romance and fun. Dreams where Soul came and swept her off her feet and told her he loved her. Maka dreamed dreams of Soul, but woke up only to realize he still didn't care.

"Soul" She declared, holding in all emotions and putting on a blank face. He couldn't know how she was really feeling. _Emotions show weakness. Weakness is shameful. Soul isn't weak. I must be strong. But I can't concentrate on that when he is distracting me by just standing there!_

"Hey Maka, what's up?" Soul inquired barely glancing at her. After all Maka's careful preparation to look her best tonight, Soul didn't even care. She spent hours fixing her hair and make-up to make them look perfect. She even wore a silky purple dress that made her look older and more mature.

"The food's great tonight. Don't you wanna eat something?" Maka asked, already knowing the answer. _Stupid, Maka, stupid. That was just stupid! Think of something more clever!_

"Ehh, I don't feel like standing in line waiting for some fancy food. Besides, eating while you're standing up is awkward." Soul barely shrugged his shoulders to push off the topic.

"You're missing out Soul!" She chastised then slowly took a bite. Swallowing carefully she smiled and said, "This stuff is delicious!"

Soul whirled around to face her. "Fine then, gimme some of yours."

Maka quickly yanked her food away saying "Nope!"

"Food hog." Soul retorted.

Maka looked down as Soul turned back to face Death City. _Why does he do this to me? Every time I try he shuts me down by outwitting me. What is wrong with that boy?!_ She wondered silently cursing herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. Soul wouldn't look at her! Even if he did there would be nothing of interest to him. Maka's child like body was not eye-catching like Blair's. Blair gave Soul nose bleeds on a daily basis. He always noticed her but not Maka. _At best he thinks of me as a male roommate._

But in her imagination things were different.

•••

"Lets ditch everyone here, they won't notice." He said staring at Maka with a desperate expression. Soul looked so uninterested by the party and dancing.

"Sou-ul, we have to say. We can't just leave. Besides, what's so wrong about the party? Even Professor Stein is having a good time." _Dancing with Dr. Medusa no less…_ Maka turned to go back to the dance floor. Maybe she could have some fun with the girls. Subaki would surely keep her company. Maka was disappointed by Soul, but she was used to that. She sighed and began to walk away but Soul caught the tips of her fingers at the last second.

"If we have to stay at least grant me one request. It'll make this at least tolerable."

"Anyth- err, what is it Soul? Maybe I'll consider it." She replied, choking back her eagerness. _Don't let him see what you want, don't let him know what's going on in your head._ Maka tried to relax and seem cool like Soul.

"Dance with me. I know you wanted to dance tonight so, let's dance." He asked, more polite than he has ever been before. Soul looked at her, waiting for her response. Maka could feel her face getting hot as her pulse raced in her ears. _What do I say? What do I do?!_ Maka's mouth wouldn't move to say the words she wanted. She felt frozen in that moment, afraid of making the wrong decision.

"Er, sure Soul, I guess." Maka managed to spit out. At that exact moment his fingers laced with hers and he led her out to the dance floor. Soul didn't look back or change his mind. He was sure and steady as he weaved them to through all of the spinning partners to the middle of the floor.

Then right there, Soul pulled Maka in close. So close that Maka could feel his heart racing in time with hers. He placed his free hand on her waist and modified their intertwined fingers to the traditional Waltz hand position. Soul gently started to move them in time with the music, taking the lead surely and confidently.

As they twirled and flowed elegantly across the floor, Soul smiled at her, sweeter than summer rain or fresh baked cookies. Maka couldn't help but blush and look down. Soul was so perfect, tall and handsome, even when he was trying to be cool. There was nothing in the world that Maka wanted more than Soul.

"Y'know Maka, you look really great tonight." He whispered quietly in her ear. Maka felt her breath catch in her throat. Soul pulled his head back ever so slightly, and left his face mere centimeters from hers.

Maka couldn't breath now. She felt his hands on her back pull her in a little closer, if that was even possible. Soul brought his lips so close to hers that if she even moved a millimeter they would be touching. With their noses touching, Soul smiled, tempting Maka with his perfectly white teeth. Maka couldn't take the suspense anymore. She moved toward him that measly millimeter.

•••

"Maka, you alright?" Soul's voice snapped her out of her daydream.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." _What a shame, the fantasy was so much better._ Maka sighed. But her imagination couldn't show her the exact shade of his crimson eyes, or the precise way he furrowed his eyebrows while deep in thought. Maka couldn't imagine the way he put on a blank face and didn't care. _No, I will just have to make do with this. This is all I've got._


End file.
